


The Royals of Sina

by Purrdepie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, King Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), King Reiner, M/M, Prince Jean Kirstein, Princess Armin, Princess Eren Yeager, Princess Historia, Queen Annie, Queen bertolt, Royal military general erwin, prince mikasa, royal au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-07-27 17:19:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purrdepie/pseuds/Purrdepie
Summary: In an age where regality is normal and rules are to be obayed and not broken, princess Eren Yeager refuses to listen. He’s always been that way. But when it is revealed that to save his family’s part of the kingdom from bankruptcy, he is betrothed to Prince Jean, to save it. Eren is of course appalled at this development and rants to his king, ruler over all of the kingdom, and visiting secret lover, king Levi about such a development. And that is where I’m going to begin.





	1. Chapter 1

“Ugh!!!” 

Eren screamed as he threw the ring that the prince had given him at the wall.

“I hate her! Why would she do this to me!?”

King levi, a shirtless king Levi, looked up from the book he was reading ‘the northern lights’, and sighed at his love from the bed.

“Now What has your ‘hellish’ sister done to you now?”

He got up and walked over the his stropping princess, smoothly wrapping his arms around his middle and kissing up the side of his face. The princess’s scent changed to a calmer one and he put his face in his hands before he lent down to pick up the ring. He gave it to Levi and sighed as he sat down at his cream and hold coloured vanity, wiping crocodile tears away from his eyes. 

“It’s Mikasa, she wants me to marry Jean.”

Levi scoffed. Memories of the cocky, horsfaced boy coming to mind. He’d probably be about Eren’s age now, wouldn’t he? He counted the ages in his head. Yes, they’d both be around nineteen. He studied the ring. It was made of pure silver and gold, the two bands of colour twisting around each other to hold two diamonds and a ruby in the middle. Though, since the melodramatic, spoiled princess had thrown it across the room, the ruby had a crack spreading through it and the sides of the bands where scratched and bent in some places. He sighed and placed in on the vanity. He looked at Eren, his sparkling jade eyes that he’d blissfully fallen in love with, stared up at him in question. Of what to do more than anything. Levi made a ‘turn around’ signal with his finger and Eren swiveld around on the cushioned stool. Levi picked up the golden cased, horsehaired hairbrush from the table as Eren rested his head on his hand and looked at their reflections in the mirror. Levi ran the brush through his soft hair slowly. 

“I just don’t understand her sometimes. I mean, I love her but... ugh”

Levi chuckled lightly as he continued to brush before he placed the pretty tool down and leaned next to his lover, both looking at each other through the mirror.

“Look at you, it’s no wonder he’s proposed. How could... anyone, say no when offered such a jem as you”

He kissed his princess, making him giggle. But soon his kisses became slightly more aggressive as he bit lightly at his lover’s neck and ear.

“But you should know that a boy is nothing compared to a man, princess. Just how a prince is nothing to a king” 

His voice was snake like as it got deeper and deeper to the end of his sentence. He pulled back the shoulder of eren’s Dress sharply and roughly scented the mate mark he’d left so many moons ago. He bit it, wounding the scarred tissue. Eren moaned lightly and pulled at Levi’s hair, the hot breath cascading over his mark going straight to his cunt, beginning drip pleasurably in his pink laced knickers. The king drew back and caught his breath, his crimson alpheian eyes shifting back to silver. 

“Sorry, I just...”

Eren turned around and got on his knees on the stool, pulling the king down and kissing him. Said king growled in response and picked up his mate, wrapping his legs around his waist and pushing him onto the bed, thrusting their hips together and growling predatorially.

“I belong to the king. Not some petty prince.” 

~~~

Not far off from the princess’s bedroom was princess Armin, eren’s Brother. He was combing through his silken blonde hair and chuckled as he heard the pleasured giggles coming from down the hall. He looked at himself in his mirror and smiled. Sure he was mildly jelaous that his older brother got proposed to instead of him but, he knew that he would’ve declined anyway. Armin and Mikasa- in fact nobody but themselves- knew of the king and eren’s Secret relationship but Armin was smart enough to guess. He wouldn’t dare to tell a soul though, besides.

“I’m here” 

Erwin sighed as he climbed through the window, the princess smiling as he turned lovingly to the general. had his own secrets to keep.


	2. Decisions

"And so with this new information, our troops should be able to make it through to York safely before a fortnight passes, and from there we will be able to launch our attack on Norwich."

Eriwn stated as he demonstrated on the map. he looked up at his king, Levi for confirmation. Levi had a distant look about him, like he wasn't concentrating. Erwin sighed and cleared his throat to bring the king back to his senses.

"look, your highness if you want to win this war your going to have to pay attention to battle plan-"

"I know, I know, my mind just hasn't been... on task lately"

Erwin knew what he meant. staying away from your omega was one thing, but to have to keep it a secret too? Erwin moved around the table and sat next to him. he looked at him with stern eyes and sighed again, pouring them some of the whisky that was sitting on the table. he handed Levi his glass and leaned back with his own. he swirled it a little.

"how do you do it?"

"hm?"

"how do you manage to go months on end without seeing armin?"

Erwin managed a chuckle and took a swig of his drink.

"Well, Levi, the simple fact is, I don't"

Levi looked at him questionably

"unlike you, no one really notices if I leave for a few days"

Levi huffed downed about half the glass in one gulp. 

“It’s not being away from him that’s bothering me”

Erwin gave him a coy, disbelieveing look. Levi scoffed but didn’t smile.

“The most at least. It’s being away from him when he needs me the most that gets me”

Erwin leaned forwards.

“Ahhh, the whole prince jean thing”

“Yes.”

Levi replied sternly. Erwin chuckled again at his jealousy.

“Why don’t you just propose to him? You’re already mated anyways”

Levi huffed. Believe him, he had tried.

“Mikasa won’t let me, I’ve tried. She doesn’t trust me enough and thinks that I’ll hurt eren”

Erwin nodded and took another swig.

“What if you told her about your whole… affair?”

Levi scoffed again.

“She’d have my head.”

Erwin sat for a moment, drinking a little more. 

“What if it wasn’t you that proposed the proposal to her?”

Levi looked at him, slightly pissy.

“What does that mean?”

Erwin smirked.

“I mean what if it was eren that said he wanted to marry you? Mikasa could hardly turn down a request of marriage from her own, precious, defenceless little omega brother. She only ever probably wants to make him happy. So if it was him that came to her…”

“She couldn’t turn him down…”

Levi said with a slight realisation. Levi looked up at Erwin’s coy smile. He smiled back.

“You’re a genius”

“I try not to brag”

Levi looked back at the door.

“Guard! Get me the messenger!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry for the kinda boring chapter (and for not posting in ages)


	3. I do’s before a wedding

Eren had Received the message earlier that morning, fighting the urge to scream with happiness. Levi’s plan was ingenious! He rushed to get dressed before running to the throne room . He quickly straightened his tiara and composed himself before entering the room, lifting the sides of his dress.

“Mikasa? Are you in here?”

Knowing full well she was, he continued. Mikasa looked lovingly at her brother, indicating for him to sit next to her, on his throne. He did happily and sat up straight. He watched as people came in with their problems, mikasa smiling and helping their kingdom thrive. He was practically bursting to tell her. He waited until the final person left, a poor man who claimed his chickens had all been cursed by a witch, before turning to his sister.

“Mikasa, I have news”

He couldn’t contain his excitement. Mikasa turned to him, smiling, but not fully managing to hide her tiredness.

“Yes eren? Have you agreed to marry prince Jean?”

She said, anticipating a yes.

“No, no, no! Better!”

Her face dropped a little but she urged him to continue.

“I’ve asked King Levi to marry me!”

There was silence. Mikasa was shocked at her brother’s smiling face. She took a hold of his hand.

“Are.... are your quite well, eren?...”

Eren looked at her, confused.

“Yes, why wouldn’t I be-“

“Did he force you to do this?”

Eren looked at her, a little hurt that she thought Levi would do such a thing.

“No... no of course not, mikasa I love him how ca-“

“Eren think about what you’re getting yourself into”

Eren was once again, confused.

“Kasa what do you me-“

“He’s a king! He’s old and manipulative! You’d be throwing your life away with him!”

“How? What evidence do you have!”

“Why can’t you spend your time with someone young and able? Like prince Jean!”

“Because I don’t love Jean!”

“What does love have to play into this, Eren! You don’t marry for love, you marry for significance!”

“No!”

He stood up, tearing himself from her grasp.

“You can’t order me around like this, Kasa! I want to marry king Levi and that’s final!”

He rushed back to her and knelt, holding her hands.

“Don’t you want me to be happy? Kasa?”

Mikasa looked at their hands and then back to eren, pulling him close.

“Of course I do...”

She kissed the top of his head.

“But I don’t want you to leave.”

Eren looked up at her.

“If you married Jean I’d be able to see you more often, he’s only a few miles away. But King Levi lives on the other side of England...”

She stroked his face before cupping his cheek.

“Of course I want you to be happy, but I’ll never see you...”

Eren places his hand over his sisters, kissing it.

“I won’t be gone forever, I’ll still see you”

There was a pause. Mikasa sighed.

“...alright... but as long as it really is your choice, and he hasn’t said anything to you to make you do this”

Eren smiled enormously, leaning up and hugging her. 

“Not at all, Kasa... can I go and tell him?”

Mikasa sighed and smirked.

“Alright, but careful, I don’t want to fill his ego”

Eren nodded and got up, rushing out of the throne room. The plan worked!

Armin came in soon after, nodding to his sister and sitting down.

“What’s up with eren?”

He whispered.

“He’s marrying King Levi”

“WHAT”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for another boring chapter guys (and for being gone for ages) I’ve had exams on the mind so I haven’t been able to concentrate on fanfiction. Go read my other stuff, pretty much all of it is ereri and most of it is Explicit.


End file.
